spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Race Begins
The Race Begins is the first episode of The Race for President of SBFW Season One. Transcript *News Host: Breaking news! The SBFW Presidential Race has begun. *News Co-Host: There are too many candidates to list right now. However they include Alternative, Purple, and Matchy. And that’s it for this news broadcast even though it started a couple seconds ago. turns off *Patrick: Oh darn it why’d they make a fanon wiki about YOU. What about fucking me! *SpongeBob: Your face is shown too much on that fucking wiki, considering I’m the celebrity *Both: Hmmph. *Transition *Purple: Jesus my show is going too fast *Crazy: o *laughs for no reason whatsoever *Purple: What? *Alternative: I really don’t know. *Matchy: in THEY MADE ALL OF US RUN FOR SBFW PRESIDENT! *Crazy: o *Parad0x: Shit. *Matchy: You bet it’s shit! PlushPlopper’s not even running! *Alternative: Good for him. *Narrator: Meanwhile, someone else was going to enter SBFW soon... *???: What should my username be...I have an idea, I’ll use a username generator! for username generator AHA! A good one. Let’s see...fuck fortnite...no too profane...hmm...AbominableLizard...too wierd… *Narrator: A little while later… *???: Aha! Scrambled Biscuits! I love scrambled eggs and biscuits! Perfect! server *Dan: Who the hell are you? *Scrambled Biscuits: I’m ScrambledBiscuits *Dan: to Matchy I think it was username generated *Matchy: in agreement I agree *Alternative: So, Scrambled Biscuits, the hell you doin’ here, we’re planning for our presidential campaigns *Scrambled: Can I join *Purple: No, you’re a new user who joined not even a minute ago else mutters in gibberish, which seems to be in agreement *Jasbre: Almost five years versus almost five minutes. You have no chance. *Scrambled: Actually I have a better chance than any of you asses. *Everyone: Bet. *Scrambled: I know how to brainwash *Dan: I can avoid brainwashing. *Alternative: I’m immune to brainwashing *Narrator: A bunch of anti-brainwashing excuses later… *Scrambled: Fine. But I still have a chance. *rest whisper to each other that Scrambled really doesn’t have a chance, then Scrambled leaves *Jasbre: Now we can prepare *Narrator: A little while later… *comes back *Scrambled: Fuck you all! *Purple: Why, we did nothing to you *Alternative: Urghh *Scrambled: Fuck you because fuck you! *Everyone: ummm *Granite: If you hate us then just leave *Scrambled: No! *News Host: We interrupt your guttermouth conversation to report to you that our old co-host was accidentally pushed off a cliff by some maniac. She will be missed. Our replacement co-host will be Ralph Wiggum! *Matchy: Not that dumbass! *Crazy: o *Alternative: oof, that was wierd *Purple: Why him of all people? *Ralph: I’ve come to report that a new sewer will be running for principal of BobSponge Fanon Wickey. His name is EggBiscoout. *Purple: Euughhh *Narrator: Meanwhile... *SpongeBob: This channel sucks ass! *Patrick: Then fucking change it! *SpongeBob: NO! The news is important! *Patrick: Says what fucktard? *of censoring *Patrick: I don’t want you in my house ever again! We’re not friends anymore! *SpongeBob: Oh please, you know you’re gonna hug me tomorrow *Patrick: Nuh-uh *Narrator: A bit later, in a different setting… *Matchy: Why are we running for president again? *Polar: So that we don’t have a dictator like Jasbre *Jasbre: HEY! *Matchy: That’s true, but it’s also kind of a weak reason *Bot: They just forced us to have a presidential race. Fandom I mean. *Matchy: Why does fandom do this shit all the time *Parad0x: I really don’t know. *SBCA: Me neither *Granite: this is childish, like seriously. *Purple: I won’t have time for anything! I’m fuckin’ busy! *News Host: I am still the news host, but this channel was renamed Ralph Wiggum Channel *Alternative: The hell? *AFallenPower: Why Ralph of all people? *Purple: This is Something Wierd. *Parad0x: Of course it is. *Alternative: Nice ZPW reference, btw *Purple: Thx *Matchy: Guys we gotta fuckin’ get busy *Jasbre: We’re busy enough! *Narrator: The (anticlimactic) End. play Category:Episodes